


Fever

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and the terrible horrible no good very bad day, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter suffers from a fever while trying to do homework





	Fever

Peter was trying to work on his calculus, but he couldn’t focus on the words as they floated around the page. In desperation, he pushed the book back and slid farther onto his chair, resting his head on the desk surface. He had been nursing a headache since lunch, just a small one that a few ibuprofen should have been able to take care of. But it hadn’t gone away, instead morphing into what Peter was sure was a fever.

Peter shrugged off the sweatshirt he was wearing, feeling as though a fire was raging inside him. But as soon as the fleece left his skin he was freezing from the inside out. This happened a few times until he settled on draping the sweatshirt over his shoulders. 

Feeling satisfied, Peter went back to work. He successfully made it through half a problem before the fleece began slipping down his back. Pausing for a moment, he gently pulled it back up, snugly resting it upon his neck and ears.

A yawn escaped from his lips. Peter dropped his pencil, reaching up to rub his eyes before pushing the book back once again. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his head in the crook of his elbow, falling into much needed sleep.


End file.
